


Everything I love about you

by Luke_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020
Summary: What are you thinking about?” Hank knew Connor was distracted - he would have laughed out loud about the detective handling evidence without gloves.“Just how much I love you.” Connor pressed his ear into Hank’s gut to hear the functions of his body. Despite not listening to his chest, Connor could faintly hear his heartbeat.“You have no clue how much I love YOU.” Hank emphasized his point by squeezing the little cuddle bot.Connor hummed. “If I don’t have a clue, why don’t you tell me?”
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Everything I love about you

Hank and Connor were on the couch in their living room. They were watching a detective show and mocking everything that was inaccurate, with Connor curled up at Hank’s side with Hank’s arm wrapped around him. Connor is amazed that he could call it theirs; he never thought that the gruff lieutenant with a fuck-off attitude would ever love him back. Connor still remembered the moment he knew for sure that he had fallen in love with Hank.

_ It was the Christmas season at Hank’s home. Connor was staying with him until legislation was officially passed to let androids have jobs and Fowler could get him back in the DPD. Hank made sure to have a chat with his buddy Jeffery to see why he couldn’t sneak Connor in, but after being told that if he did let Connor secretly help out, he wouldn’t be able to pay him because their finances are heavily monitored. _

_ Connor was excited to partake in decorating the house, setting up the tree, baking the DPD cookies despite not technically working there, and putting a Santa Claus hat on Sumo and using a picture of that as Christmas cards. Hank didn’t seem to have the Christmas spirit, but he encouraged Connor in his. _

_ “Ok Con, I think it’s time to break out the old Christmas decorations. Follow me to the garage, I’m not carrying everything with my shitty back while having a super strong android in the house.” Hank got up from where he was sitting and made his way to the garage. Connor would’ve helped Hank even if he didn’t ask, and followed Hank. _

_ They dug out the old boxes that were covered in dust. Inside were Christmas decorations that had dust in every nook and cranny. Everything inside was poorly preserved and was starting to fall apart. Connor’s LED spun yellow. _

_ Hank looked at him for a second. “Ah we can get new ones.” _

_ Connor blinked. “These are perfectly fine, they just need to be cleaned.” _

_ Hank gave Connor an unimpressed look. “I see your disco light freakin’ out and your face, albeit subtly, shows your dislike of these. _

_ Connor took a moment to respond. “Oh, that is not my concern, Hank. It is just that… It seems you have not celebrated Christmas since you lost Cole. I know that the holidays are one of the harder times of the year for grieving families. Hank, if you are not comfortable with this, please let me know.” _

_ Hank smiled warmly. “Connor, Christmas was special to Cole, it was his favorite time of year and we’d celebrate. And now, Christmas is very special to you, so we are going to celebrate. Sides, knowing that I have you this season I know that I’ll be fine.” _

Connor snuggled closer to Hank, and Hank tightened his one armed hug.

“What are you thinking about?” Hank knew Connor was distracted - he would have laughed out loud about the detective handling evidence without gloves.

“Just how much I love you.” Connor pressed his ear into Hank’s gut to hear the functions of his body. Despite not listening to his chest, Connor could faintly hear his heartbeat.

“You have no clue how much I love YOU.” Hank emphasized his point by squeezing the little cuddle bot.

Connor hummed. “If I don’t have a clue, why don’t you tell me?” 

Hank chuckled. “Smug little brat. You saved my life when I had no hope, Connor. I’d personally blow up the Cyberlife tower for you if it didn’t become New Jericho. I know you have a borderline fetish for sacrificing yourself for me, but I’d trade my life for yours faster than your super computer brain can register the question. I always want the best for you, which is why I hesitated when you wanted to settle for  _ me.” _

Connor sighed. “Thank you, I love your kind words, they make me so happy. Also, I never settled, Hank. You are amazing, strong willed, not afraid to admit when you are wrong, honest, and so, so kind. You changed yourself, pulling out of your alcoholism and went to therapy, all to be a better person for me. I have no words for how… perfect, you are.”

Hank then pulled Connor into his lap. “C’mere ya sap.” 

They embraced through the rest of the show, and sometime during that Hank fell asleep. Connor stayed in his lap and closed his eyes to go into stasis. The last thing he heard before slipping into sleep was Hank’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 4 am so im sorry if it is not too good..


End file.
